


Flip the Script

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora can't act, Background Scorpfuma, Catra and Adora are supportive friends in this one, College AU, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glimadora Week (She-Ra), Glimmadora Week 3, Glimmer is a play director, Humor, I wrote another fic with Double Trouble and Glimmer as punchy friends, More pairings might appear later, Mountains Prompt, No one asked for it but here it is, Swearing, That's it that's the inspiration, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 2: Mountains/Beaches Prompt. Mountains.When the Director of the play at her college drops out at the last minute Glimmer is stuck with managing it on her own. Just when she thinks things can't get any more complicated she finds out that the the auditions for the lead is headed off by the the worst actor Glimmer has seen in her whole life.Determined to avoid a complete disaster, Glimmer decides to try to help Adora prepare. Soon the two learn that neither is good at acting like there isn't something budding between them. Maybe it's time to go off book?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Flip the Script

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,
> 
> Here is my second prompt for Glimmadora Week 3. I chose Mountains but I honestly had trouble working it into the story. So I kinda did it loosely. 
> 
> This will be a multiple chapter fic but I'm not writing the rest until later (I say that now but we all know that I'll probably write chapter 2 before I finish anything anyways). *Shrugs*
> 
> I decided to have Adora and Catra do Tae Kwon Do because it's a martial art I practice myself. I talked to my spouse (a resident theatre nerd) about what musicals I could do for this so I'll add that detail in chapter 2 after I do some more research. 
> 
> I put "Sound of Music" in there as a reference because it's one of my favorites. Don't judge me. 
> 
> I was mostly inspired by the idea that Adora can't act so Glimmer has to help her get through a play. Lots of cute stuff is coming for this. So I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Glimmer wanted to defenestrate Double Trouble. She thanked her education for giving her the vocabulary to describe how incredibly peeved she was at them. Though words seemed to escape her as she stared at the email on the screen in front of her. 

She couldn’t believe what she was reading on the screen. The Senior had not only entered a playwriting competition but had won and was off on the other side of the country calling everyone with a face “Darling”. This image only served to convince Glimmer that hurling her computer across the library would have to suffice in place of Double Trouble. 

“Dear Double Ditcher…” Glimmer muttered under her breath as she typed out her frustrations in prose that her mother would not approve of. She deleted the previous address and began typing again. “Dearest Dramatic Asshole…” 

“I hope that’s not an email to a professor.” Glimmer didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. Only her best friend since childhood could talk like her mother and come away unscathed. Though Bow didn’t seem bothered by any of Glimmer’s glowering sparks. As far as he was concerned, this was like breathing for the pink haired girl. 

“It’s an Ode to how I’m going to kick Double Trouble’s ass when I see them again.” Glimmer said. “With footnotes.” 

“Oh, no. What did they do now?” Bow dropped his bag onto the table and scooted Glimmer’s computer away from her intense death grip. He was sure there were cracks in the glass screen from where her fingers had been. 

“You want a list?” The pink haired girl gave Bow a look that told him that she did not in fact want to give him a list and would very much like to throw several pounds of books out the window. Considering Bow had a work study at Snow Kingdom College and was responsible for, in more less terms, making sure books were not thrown out the window, the idea of providing a list was quickly aborted. Glimmer let out a groan and buried her face in the table. The college was deep in the cold mountains and anything thrown outside wouldn’t be found until the snow melted. 

“Ficsh ish oggin ter berr trrruble,” She mumbled. Bow leaned over, a bemused look on his face. Though he still didn’t know what had happened so concern ate at the part of his mouth where he chewed his lip. 

“What was that?” He said. Glimmer lifted her face from the table. 

“It’s going to be terrible!” She blurted. “Bow, you know I can’t organize anything to save my life!” 

The young man leaned back in his chair, lifting a brow in confusion. “Which is a problem… because?” 

“Double Trash decided now was a _great_ time to be a super star writer when the play auditions are in two weeks. I don’t even know who signed up.” Glimmer looked at her best friend. Bow sighed. “All I know is I thought I’d signed up to be Assistant Director and now I’m directing because both Double Trouble and whoever the manager was left.” 

Bow’s brow wrinkled in thought. He knew that there was a good reason why each year the play took multiple people to get it off the ground. Each one was more ambitious than the last thanks to Double Trouble’s aspirations. They weren’t the best at gauging when their flare for the over the top sets and props were causing the crew to lose sleep. Or worse the stage managers like Glimmer who had to deal with any falling out. 

“Well you know I’ve got your back. What play are you doing anyways?” Bow asked. Glimmer gave Bow a long look. 

“It’s a Musical and Double Trouble decided this year they’d do something more classic.” Glimmer said. “Sound of Music.” 

Bow grinned, “Well, I guess you better climb every mountain and ford every stream until-” He didn’t get to finish before Glimmer hit him with her notebook. She waited and when he didn’t continue singing, she lowered her weapon. 

“You don’t have to do that musical though.” Bow pointed out. “I mean, it’s your show now. You could do something a bit more you.” 

Glimmer grunted, still caught in her consternation. He did have a good point. This was her project now and she could choose any play or musical she wanted. “Anything I want?” A grin spread across her face. Bow wasn’t sure he liked the expression. It reminded him too much of their friend Sea Hawk, who majored in ceramics and spent entirely too much time with the kiln setting more things on fire than should be reasonable. Bow was certain the other man simply enjoyed destroying things more than creating them. 

“I think I know what I’m going to do.” Glimmer said, jumping up and running off before Bow could get a word in edgewise. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” He said, quickly grabbing his bag and running after Glimmer. 

\-------------- 

_Thwock!_ “Halt! That’s match!” Adora looked up at the mismatched eyes of her best friend. Even through the bulky protective gear the cocky smirk that the blonde would normally be wearing after a sparring match was now flashed down at her. She wondered what could possibly have convinced her to once more go head to head with Catra. Despite their equal ranking, Catra hardly ever showed up to practice and still managed to wipe the floor with Adora because Catra was faster on her feet. The two bowed and made their way to the changing room. 

Adora started to pull off her dobok top and then sighed. “I can feel you gloating. Just tell me what you have planned.” 

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” Catra said, throwing her towel over her shoulder. “You promised if I won, you’d do something a bit more fun for once.” 

“Yeah, and I’m regretting it.” Adora muttered. She knew that in comparison to Catra there wasn’t much Adora did outside of her schoolwork and practicing diligently at the dojang. Even her instructors had encouraged her to branch out for a better sense of balance. Though Adora was certain their idea of expanding her horizons and Catra’s were vastly different. 

“Let’s see…” Catra continued as if she couldn’t tell Adora was nervously folding her dirty uniform before slipping it into her sparring duffle bag. The gleam in the corner of the lanky cat-like girl’s eyes told a dozen stories of scheming proportions. She snapped her fingers. “I got it. How about you go out for the track team?” 

“I’m already sweaty enough as it is. Hard pass.” Adora said with a roll of her eyes. The other girl shrugged. Catra was never one to care much about how much she smelled. She enjoyed the feeling that she’d worked hard on the mat when it came to sweating. Adora couldn’t fault her friend for it, but she also didn’t quite share the same enthusiasm. 

“Okay then if we’re really going to get you to do something different. Go audition for the play.” 

Adora nearly spat out the water she’d swallowed from her water-bottle. “Uh…what?” The blonde stared blankly at her friend. When no “Kidding!” was forthcoming Adora decided to plead her case. “No one is going to pick me. I can’t act.” 

Catra folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, nodding sagely. Then her eyes reopened with another grin. “Uh, yeah. That’s why you can’t fool me when you’re trying to feint on the mat, Idiot. So, you need to work on it.” 

“So, this is just training for me?” Adora raised an eyebrow. Training wasn’t so bad. It was what she’d be doing if not for Catra’s meddling. “Fine. But I’m not doing anything too involved, okay? I’ll just audition for a minor role.” 

Catra smirked. “About that… I already signed you up for the lead role audition.” “You what?!” The level of panic in her voice turned several heads in the changing room. Adora brushed sweaty bangs from her face as a groan ripped through her lips. 

“You were going to lose. I was just being prepared.” Catra shrugged. Adora was sure that this was the height of betrayal. “If you beat me next time, I’ll do something you want. That’s a big if though.” A quick rummage through her bag yielded a wrinkled copy of the audition sheet. “Break a leg!” Then the lanky girl in rash-guard with a cat on it sauntered off whistling to the showers. 

Adora sighed and decided to take an extra long shower. She was dreading the upcoming audition with every fiber of her being. What could have possessed Catra to think this was the best way for the blonde to expand her skills? 

Once she was finished cleaning off, she decided to head to the Performing Arts Building, known affectionately by the theatre students as PABS. She paused outside the door. Anyone inside would immediately know she didn’t belong inside and tell her to leave. Maybe then she could just give up on this whole endeavor altogether. 

“Is the door locked?” Adora nearly leapt out of her skin. “Aw, I could’ve sworn it was open late.” Adora had to tilt her head back to look up at the towering woman behind her. She had dark hair with alternating red and white streaks in them and an undercut. Unlike some of the students who were used to the cold weather in the mountains, this one seemed to have bundled herself in every layer possible. 

“What?” Adora blinked. “Um, no, it’s open. Sorry.” She stepped aside but the other shook her head. 

“You were here first, after you.” A warm smile greeted the blonde. She accepted the gesture, still puzzled as she stepped inside the building. The entrance looked like every other building except for the endless line of show posters lining the walls and the large sets of doors that ran farther down the hallway than Adora’s eyes could see. 

“So, you’re new here?” The tall woman asked. Adora looked over. 

“I’ve been here a while, but not in this building.” The blonde said and briefly looked around, hoping she could find what she came for and leave. 

“Did you switch majors?” 

“Oh, no, I’ve always been interested in being a theatre _major_.” Adora elongated the last word and made broad gesture with her hand. 

“Oh, that was great!” The woman stuck out a red gloved hand. “I’m Scorpia. I hope you do a play. You seem like you’d fit into any role.” 

Adora wasn’t sure if Scorpia was being serious. No one with any experience in theatre could think the blonde could perform. But she smiled back in response. Scorpia didn’t look like she was teasing, so Adora took the compliment in stride. 

“Thanks, I’m not sure this is what I’m cut out for though.” Adora said with a small chuckle. “I’m Adora.” 

“Well, if you ever want to work behind the scenes, we could always use another pair of hands in the scene shop.” Scorpia said and started off. “I’ve got to go. Do you need help finding anything?” 

“Yeah, actually. Do you know where I can find information on the upcoming play?” Adora wanted to prepare if she had to perform in the play. If the audition went badly then she wouldn’t need to worry about it. But the blonde unfortunately couldn’t do anything halfway. It was all or nothing. 

“Oh, changed your mind?” Scorpia looked hopeful. Adora couldn’t help but feel a little strange considering the resistance she put up at first. “It’s down the hall past the first office on the right.” 

Adora found the sign-up sheets and saw that Catra had in fact scrawled her best friend’s name on the very first line of the sheet. Maybe the play wouldn’t be that bad? If it were one that was low key, then maybe this could be easier. Her eyes went to the top of the list where the Line “Auditions for” was followed by a title that wasn’t low key. At all. 

Adora fished around in her pocket to find a pen to scratch out her name when the door where the list was posted swung open, knocking her to the ground, and her eyes went up to the short form of a girl with dyed pinkish purple hair. 

“Whoa, are you okay?” The fingerless gloved hand proffered to the blonde stalled her brain for a good minute. Her eyes kept going to the face of the woman above. There wasn’t a logical reason for it, but she was sparkling and full of something Adora couldn’t quite put to words. When the blonde continued to jaw, the other girl’s face contorted in a panic. “Fuck, did I give you a concussion?” Then under her breath she muttered, “This day can’t get any worse.” 

“Uh…it….-bu-bye!” Adora said, mock saluting and then bolting from the spot. Glimmer watched with some confusion and let out a sigh. 

“Hey, Glimmer!” The pink haired girl turned to find Scorpia approaching from the opposite direction Adora had run in. “Was that Adora? She left in a rush. Huh.” 

Glimmer blinked at Scorpia. “You know her?” 

“Well, we kinda just met, but I think she’s nice.” The taller girl said with a broad smile. Glimmer continued to stare at the door. 

“Yeah, sure she is.” Glimmer said dubiously. It wasn’t so much as she doubted Adora was nice, it was more that the pink haired girl doubted that Adora was cut out for anything on stage. The blonde had barely managed to formulate a sentence and was looking at the audition sheet. It was hard to say what Adora had been thinking wanting to act when she was clearly too nervous. Why, Glimmer couldn’t say. She hoped that the blonde hadn’t already signed up for anything. The current play already was doomed as it was. “Wait…” The pink haired girl’s eyes fell on the name at the top. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”


End file.
